


his king sized bed

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Series: New Asgard [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OOC Loki probably, OdinSleep, ignores infinity war and ragnarok post credit scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: The duties of the Allfather catch up to ThorSequel to "when the light hits the water"





	his king sized bed

It has been over two years since the birth of their daughter Solvej and things in the new Asgard had been relatively calm. The Asgardians had managed to use their technology to cultivate land that the Midgardians had sworn would yield no crops and they had created a small dome over their city that would protect them from the elements. During bureaucratic meetings with the Midgardians, the nervous men with their itchy suits had implied they would be willing to trade for access to this technology but Thor had been adamant that Earthlings needed to do things at their own pace.

But overall things were peaceful. Since the princess’ birth, there had been a few more babies born on these once foreign shores and celebrations were regularly held in the Great Hall. The most recent had been in honor of the news that Loki was carrying again. Their stores of ale had almost been depleted with that merriment.

And Thor and Loki were happy, they had their beautiful little princess Solvej and now Loki’s belly was curving with another child. The royal couple could often be seen strolling around the cliff side, Loki’s arm hooked with Thor’s, as the brothers talked quietly and watched their daughter toddle along in front of them. Loki had erected a magical barrier around the cliff to ensure no one fell off so there was no stress over her safety.

Asgard was about to be shaken though, because during one of these walks, Thor had suddenly stopped, his eye going glassy until he grunted and shook his head. Loki was looking at his husband in concern, a pale hand resting on the Thunder God’s arm, “Thor? Are you alright?”

Thor waved off his brother’s concern and tugged them along to continue walking, “Oh it’s nothing Loki, just merely felt light-headed, it’s all.”

Loki made a joke about how he should be the light-headed one, being pregnant and all, but he still felt worry gnaw at his stomach. Thor was unshakable as a solid oak and always had been, and he prayed it was nothing.

But then a week later Thor and a band of men had gone out into the forest to chop down some trees for firewood and building supplies. They should have been out there all day, but then the band of men came barging into the city just a few hours later, an injured man carried on a makeshift stretcher between them. Loki had heard the commotion from the Royal Longhouse and had come running out, searching for Thor in the frey. He spotted him walking up to the gathered crowd, his head hung low with shame as the man was rushed off to the healers.  

Thor explained that he had been holding up a tree and the man had been helping him when he had faltered and the tree’s weight had fallen suddenly on the man’s leg. He apologized profusely to the man’s family and promised them that he would personally come and do any chores that the man could not attend to. The King then walked up to his home, passing Loki without even  glance before entering. Loki had followed inside at a cautious distance.

Loki found Thor in the hearth room, staring into the embers left there from their morning meal. Loki began to approach his husband but suddenly felt a small body of a two year old girl rush past him.

“Daddy!” yelled Solvej at seeing her daddy long before night had fallen, even though he had only promised that he would see her to bed.

Thor’s somber state was broken and he turned to scoop up the little girl, her black hair flying around her head as her father swung her around. “Hello princess! I’m back early! I couldn’t stay away!

Loki had smiled and left the giggling pair to return to his workshop where he had been making medicinal and protective potions, and he made a note to speak to Thor about what had happened later that night. But after supper in the Great Hall Thor had come home, helped put Solvej to bed and then had passed out. Loki had tucked a fur around him and blown out the candle before going to the sitting room to get some reading done. The subject of what had happened that day never seemed to come up. From those days on, Thor did go to bed sooner than normal, but Loki just thought he was getting some much needed rest.

That was until, a few weeks later, when the entire population was in the Great Hall taking their evening meal when Thor had suddenly stopped his talking with Valkyrie and put down his goblet. Loki was sitting on his other side, Solvej in his lap, and he had been encouraging her to eat some soup. Loki noticed his husband’s uncharacteristic stillness but before he could even ask what was wrong Thor’s eye rolled into the back of his head and the King of Asgard collapsed sideways out of his chair.

Loki jumped up letting out a panicked, “Thor!” as Solvej screamed for her daddy. And the guards came running up and assessed that the King had not been attacked by an outside threat and there was no threat to the rest of the people gathered there. Korg then came forward and gathered the King up in his arms and carried him to the healers.

Loki had run out in the chilly night, down the path from the Hall to his home, followed by several maidservants that helped him around the Longhouse. The most maternal of them, a young woman named Ylva, took Solvej from him, though the little girl was reluctant to leave him.

“Mama..” she whined weakly, face stained with tear tracks. Loki hushed her and used his thumbs to clear the tears from her face, and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I must go check on your daddy, baby, we will be home soon, now be good for Ylva.” He then twirled out of the house and ran to the house where the healers worked. It was eerie seeing Thor not lying on the gigantic bed he had built for himself and Loki and instead on a small cot he could barely fit on. Eydis met him at the doorway.

“His Majesty’s pulse and heart rate are normal, sire. He does not have a fever. For all I can tell he is perfectly healthy,” said Eydis, wringing her hands in frustration.

Loki stared at his prone husband, his strong chest moving steadily up and down. “If there is nothing the healers can do, then I will have him moved to our chambers then. Thor would want to be in his bed.” He ran a reassuring hand up and down his distended belly, trying to calm the restless baby within.

He turned to Eydis as Korg came to pick up Thor, telling him “Come’on Thor, bedtime’s come early” in his quippy manner, and asked the healer if this could be the work of magic. “I can’t be sure, sire, that is not my area. You’d have to consult another sorcerer.”

Loki hadn’t noticed any magic at work observing his comatose husband, but Midgard did seem to have its own brand of magic and Loki feared that could be at play.

And he would begrudgingly contact the one person he knew who had knowledge of Midgard’s magic to make sure his husband was not in danger.

xx

 Loki flipped the phone shut that Thor had obtained to talk to human dignitaries and his Avenger allies as he set in a chair by the bed his husband was lying in. A few candles flickered in the bedchamber and Loki was considering trying to push Thor over onto his stomach so he would look more natural. Lying on his back made him look far too corpse-like for Loki’s liking. A good hearty snore would also be welcome, Thor was seldom silent even in deep slumber.

Suddenly, suspended in midair, sparks appeared that grew and grew until a ring of fire spun into being. Through this ring stepped the sorcerer Stephen Strange. With a flourish of a hand, the portal closed and Strange approached Loki. “Good evening, now what seems to be the problem?”

Loki was not happy having to resort to contacting Strange, still holding a grudge against him for their first encounter. It also didn’t help that just months after they had settled on Earth, Loki had entered his home, then under construction, to find Strange looking over tapestries they had hung in the sitting area. Loki had stood there agape as Strange merely gave him a glance and said, “Oh hi Loki, just admiring your decor. Nice house you guys got here, very rustic, quaint, a Viking aesthetic.”

Loki had grabbed a dagger from a sheath on his belt and thrown it at Strange, but the Midgardian didn’t even tear his eyes from the wall as the Cloak he wore had come alive and grabbed the projectile midair and let the dagger fall onto the floor with a clatter. “Now is that a way to treat guests?” asked Strange, turning to Loki with a wry smile.

“Were you invited?” ground Loki, knowing Thor thought the sorcerer was a bit too high and mighty in his own right and would not have welcomed him readily into their home when he hadn’t even invited his Avenger comrades yet.

“Nope,” said Strange, popping the p, “But you guys are so mysterious I decided to come and check out what you were up to. How’s Thor? Oh and congratulations are in order I can tell,” gesturing at Loki’s belly, which was heavy with an unborn Solvej.

Loki had demanded that the sorcerer leave their home and not show himself until requested. Strange had merely shrugged and opened up a portal and left, his power move obviously having been made. Loki had worked on putting up wards to stop him from barging in again. And seeing as the sorcerer had had no problem teleporting himself in the Royal Longhouse again, it looked like those wards hadn’t worked.

But at least this time, Strange had been summoned and Loki stood up, a hand bracing his back to help him stand. Strange raised his eyebrow, “How many babies have you had anyway?” Loki brought a protective hand to his stomach, “With Thor? This is our second.” Strange merely nodded at the information and now it was Loki’s turn to be confused. “Are you not disgusted? I, an outwardly male figure, heavy with babe that was sired by a man I was raised with as a brother?”

Strange smiled and shrugged, “Who am I to judge? Plus, I see a lot more..out of the ordinary things doing my job you know. But, how about the matter at hand then? What seems to be wrong with our Thunder God?”

Loki explained what had happened with Thor suddenly fainting spell and the other instances too. Strange listened intently before striding up next to Thor and making a few short hand gestures. A mandala of orange light spun in front of him before dissipating into sparks that floated to the floor.

Loki didn’t wait for Strange to speak first, “So what is it? What’s wrong with him?”

“Thor, God of Thunder and King of Asgard is,” said Strange turning to an impatient Loki, “ _sleeping_.”

“Sleeping?” asked Loki incredulously.

“Well, it’s a really deep sleep, but there isn’t anything sinister at play here I don’t think. It doesn’t look like he’s been bespelled to sleep, it’s just happening. Any ideas on why?”

“No,” began Loki, but then an image flashed in his mind of another person under a deep sleep, a man he used to call father. Loki was a bit taken aback by the notion that Thor was under his own form of the Odinsleep and he sputtered to Strange, “Well...actually, it could be something I am familiar with.”  

Strange moved his weight from foot to foot, “Well either way, doesn’t seem like there is anything I can do here, so I guess I should get going, but first, I need to give you these.”

The sorcerer reached into the folds of his Cloak and brought out two large tomes. How he had transported them was a mystery considering the Cloak didn’t have pockets. He handed them over to Loki, who ran a finger over the runes written on the cover. “My friend Wong found them at the Kamar Taj library,” said Strange, “He said since Asgard is here now, books written by Asgardians about Asgard, any works we come across that is, deserve to give to their rightful owners. And maybe there’s something in there to help out with whatever is going on here.”

Loki’s mind went back to the great library of Asgard, destroyed during Ragnarok. All their great works lost. Loki had to hold back from holding the books tight to himself in front of Strange, for it was such a comfort for something of his home to come back to him after everything they had lost.

Loki wasn’t one for thank yous, though he tried his best to instill the habit in his little girl, but he was able to mutter a, “It is greatly appreciated.” Strange merely responded, “No problem, it’s Wong you should thank, he said he’d have a look for more books to return. The library of Kamar Taj looks like it’s one small room but it’s actually...not. Not at all. Trust me, I once got lost in there for a few days, it was quite scary. And that’s not even considering the library at the Sanctum. So it could take a while.”

Loki nodded in comprehension as Strange said his farewells and portaled his way back to New York City. There was a small part deep within himself that Loki tried his best to ignore that had taken a shine to the Sorcerer. He was the only figure on Earth that for some reason didn’t look at Loki in disgust or fear. Mistrust? Sure, but when Strange looked at Loki he seemed mostly just bemused. Like he knew that he had the ability to mess with an ancient being also adept at magic and it just _tickled him to death._ There was something about this attitude that Loki, God of Mischief himself, had to respect at the end of the day.

Loki set the books beside the bed and secured the furs more tightly around Thor before giving him a quick peck on the forehead and sweeping out of the room.

He checked out Solvej, the little girl in bed, her caregiver Ylva asleep beside her. Loki let them be and grabbed his cloak. He had people to ask about the Odinsleep.

xx

When Thor and Loki were boys, the regular bouts of prolonged sleep that their father would fall under were almost like a thrill for them. They used to wait until their mother had her back turned and would lean close towards their father, whispering to him, “Father? Can you hear me? Father if you can hear me wink” before giggling to the other brother. Sometimes they would try to plant ideas in his head saying, “Father when you awake you will buy me a new steed” or “Father when your sleep is done you will allow Loki, your favorite son, to peruse the forbidden magical artifacts”. When Frigga might send Loki to wake an errant, sleeping-in Thor for breakfast, the young blonde prince sometimes would flop back over on his side away from Loki’s prodding, claiming that he was in the “Thorsleep” and “must not be disturbed.”

But the Asgard they knew was gone, and now the boys were men with a family of their own. And now Loki felt much more like his mother than that little boy who had treated his father’s comatose state as a fun break from palace life. This “Thorsleep” was very real and Loki was not enjoying it at all so far.

 It was the early morning hours, dawn was about to break, and Loki had not slept. He was sitting up in bed, a mound of pillows supporting his back, next to his slumbering husband reading the books that Strange had provided by the glow a magical floating orb. He wasn’t searching for anything on the Odinsleep, especially because the book was actually about dinner etiquette among Asgardians. It was just comforting to read something written in the language he had first learned to read in. And he would occasionally bring the book to his face and inhale its distinct scent, closing his eyes tight. If he tried to he could still imagine himself as a boy holed up in the grand palace library of Asgard, avoiding training sessions.

Loki had awoken the healers and voiced that he thought it might be the sleep of the Allfather taking over Thor and they had nodded and agreed that was the most obvious cause. Then the healers all sheepishly admitted that none of them had personally seen to Odin and didn’t have any special knowledge and Loki had allowed them to return to bed.

There wasn’t much to know really. The Allfather would need to sleep to recharge for power and that was it. There was no set amount of time and there was no way to tell when a period of sleep was coming.

Loki looks down at Thor now and shudders, remembering the last time he saw Odin in such a state. He wonders how that angry young man, having just learned the truth about his parentage, would feel about where he is now.

Growing weary and knowing Solvej would be awake soon, Loki sets the book on the bed side table with a sigh, reaching out to grab the orb, it’s light dissipating like fine strands of smoke through his fingers. He settles down into the pillows and lays on his side, a hand outstretched to lay over his brother’s heart, it’s beat still the steady and strong rhythm that Loki has come to depend upon.

xx

Everyone gives Loki space over the next few days, and Loki is reminded of the first few weeks on their escape ship from Asgard, when the people didn’t really know how to act around him. It’s back to the sideways glances and occasional whispers. Loki wonders what wonderful yarns they are spinning in their homes and in the Great Hall in between their bites of bread. Is this more dastardly work by the God of Mischief? Was this his plan all along?

 _“You’re being paranoid, my love,”_ Thor had said to him in the past, _“Stop caring so much about what people think about you, prove them wrong like you’ve done time and time again.”_

Of course it would help if he just took over all of Thor’s duties and ate dinner every night in the Hall in Thor’s seat, but Valkyrie and Heimdall seemed to be able to handle things without him. Funny how he thought he had wanted a throne at one point. He imagined how disapproving his mother would be, because she never let her duties lapse when Odin was taken by the Odinsleep. But Loki had never asked her how she had reacted when she had first seen it happen as the Allmother. The thoughts of Frigga as a new queen and mother, sitting by Odin’s bedside just like he was now made him feel warm inside in a certain kind of way. Like he was following in her footsteps evermore and her ghost could almost reach out and take his hand.

It was easy to ignore the stares and whispers though, with Loki mostly cooping himself up by Thor’s bedside. He brought in paper and pen and a small table to work on a small project. Strange’s gift had given him an idea. A people is a culture and a culture is built on passing knowledge to future generations, and how would they do that without books? Loki realized what he could do to help pass the time while Thor slept.

So Loki sat in a chair, scribbling down the history of his people, and it was his people in all but blood. It was his daughter’s people, and his unborn baby’s, and he would not let these stories die. One day they would be telling their grandchildren these stories around a fire on a long winter’s night.

Loki would mutter to Thor about certain details, asking him questions in order to jog his memory, “What was that one warrior’s name? He had red hair, and he had one ear-pierced with a dragon’s claw? I never liked those stories, but you couldn’t get enough of--Oh I know!” and Loki would scribble as many details as he could remember. Everyone always said he had a way with words, why not put that into practice?

Of course Loki wasn’t neglecting his daughter, and he would go out to get some fresh air as he watched her play with the other children. Mind you, there weren’t many of them. So many of their men and women killed in Hela’s attack. But Solvej did have a few friends, ones that Loki knew would grow up to be great confidants of the princess. The mothers of the other babes would come over and coo over his belly and he would reluctantly let them touch him, even if he resisted bristling. At least all talk of the sleeping King was avoided.

When they weren’t playing or going for walks outside, Loki allowed Solvej to play with her toys in his bedroom as he wrote. The little girl had been a little distressed when she realized that her daddy wasn’t just taking a short nap. Loki had tried to explain that “daddy is just sleeping, baby. Daddy is strong and protects us and sometimes he has to sleep for a very long time so he can do that.” Solvej was only two though and he still walked in to see her on the bed patting Thor’s face telling him to wake up.  

Loki would take breaks from writing to cuddle his little girl as she took naps next to her father, his hands stroking through he wispy black hair as he sang her to sleep, then return to his post, serving as guard over his family. Other times, he would read what he had written to the curious little girl, who would giggle when Loki over-exaggerated the voices. Most of the times he would finish a tale to see her head lying against Thor’s giant bicep, having been soothed to sleep by her mother’s voice.

Another day, Loki and Solvej gathered flowers in the fields just outside the city, guards and Korg hanging close by. Solvej had laughed and run up to Korg to place flowers in the cracks between his rock plates. Loki had sat back his legs splayed out in front of him. His hands, still stained with the ink from his frantic writing, held up his body behind him and he let Solvej balance flowers on his belly as she babbled on about “baby” and “brother” and “sister”, managing to make a sentence here and there: “Flower for baby!” “Solvej loves baby!”.

Loki had bunched up one of his long, sweeping robes and had carried back flowers in it to his and Thor’s bedchamber. He had allowed Solvej place flowers in her daddy’s hair, which had almost grown back to Thor’s preferred length, and his beard, Solvej crooning, “Pretty daddy!” She even covered the scar tissue where his eye once was with small blossoms.

“It’s a crown, my love,” explained Loki sitting next to them on the bed, “Your daddy is King so it fits.” He leaned down and slide a blossom behind her ear, “And you are a princess therefore you also should wear one.”

Solvej had scrambled up on her feet behind Loki, tucking in flowers into the braid that ran down his back. “And Mama is...Queen?”

Loki jumped a little at that, she must have picked it up from the stories he had been telling her. Normally where there was a King, eventually a Queen would follow. He was impressed that she had put two and two together so quickly. “No my love, not yet at least,” explained Loki and Solvej went back to decorating the bedroom. She wouldn’t understand that he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that title, or if he wanted one constructed just for him. Or if he had had enough of titles and wanted to be just Loki for the moment. Lover. Partner. Brother. Mother. Those would do for now.

When Solvej had been put to bed, and Loki was alone to sleep beside his unresponsive husband, Loki would lean over and kiss Thor’s still, but warm, lips and press Thor’s broad hand to his belly and the baby would sometimes kick at the pressure, making Loki smile before he had to lay down in the bed his husband had so carefully constructed to be a place of warmth.  It was unfortunate the last few days had felt so cold.

xx

Altogether, Thor was only out for a little over a week. And of course he awoke during one of the few times Loki wasn’t by his side.

Loki was watching Solvej play with the other children, sitting on a low bench, letting a nervous young mother ask him questions about his first pregnancy when he noticed a commotion coming from the Royal Longhouse. People were hurrying to get out of the way of some guards who were turned to face a figure.

When Loki heard calls of “Your Majesty!” he struggled to get to his feet as Thor, clad in the loose trousers and shirt stumbled his way out of the crowd and whipped his head back and forth, his one eye giving him limited peripheral vision. He finally spotted his target and like a man on a mission he marched up to his husband on legs shaky as a newborn colt’s. Taking in Loki he looked so relieved and he came up to him and put his hands on Loki’s stomach. “I feel like I’ve slept for years, please tell me you haven’t remarried and this isn’t another man’s baby.”

Loki laughed, “You’ve been sleeping for a _week_ , Thor. This is still your baby.”

“Doesn’t matter, I would’ve fought him and won you back,” said Thor as he finally sunk to the ground. Loki decided he would just go with him and went to lie on his side in the grass, facing his husband, their fingers intertwining. The guards tried their best to redirect people who were staring, but most gave the Royal couple some privacy.

Thor reached up with his other hand to move a strand of hair out of Loki’s face and Loki whispered, “I missed you” and Thor let out a low laugh, “I thought you’d like the peace and quiet for once.”

“Not at all, It was unnerving. The baby,” said Loki leading their intertwined hands to his belly, “Also missed your voice.”

“Oh and what about our little prin--”

“Daddy!” yelled Solvej as she jumped on Thor and the King gathered her in his arms, “I guess that answers that.”

The Royal family lay there on the ground, basking in being reunited as Asgard spun on around them.

xx

Later that night, after putting Solvej to bed, Thor and Loki finally lay together, Thor’s arms around his husband where they belonged. “It felt wrong,” said Loki. “Sleeping in this bed with you not really here. But it felt even more wrong not sleeping in it.” Loki told Thor about Strange’s visit and his new hobby, which Thor approved of greatly, always preening when Loki referred to Asgard as “Their people.”

“I am glad you kept me company. You kept me company in a different way also,” said Thor into Loki’s hair.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, I asked father once if he dreamed in the Odinsleep? And he said no. I don’t know if that was true, but I dreamed of you,” explained Thor, “Every you. The Loki I was raised with. The Loki that hated me. The Loki that married me. The Loki that gave me a daughter and now another child. Some memories were good, some were very good,” Thor said in a suggestive voice and a low chuckle, “And others were painful and filled with regret. I woke up thinking you might have used your magic to bespell your way into my dreams.”

Loki took in the information before turning towards Thor, “Thor do you want me to be your Queen?”

Thor nuzzled closer, breathing in Loki’s scent before answering, “I’d just have you be beside me and let others decide what that means. I just know when someone sits down to write the story of me and you one day, I don’t think titles will be required. Not even God of this and that. Thor and Loki, they’ll do.”

Loki and Thor enjoyed each other’s company for a little while longer until sleep started to claim Loki, his eyes growing heavy. Thor kissed him and tightened his hold, “Go on and sleep love, I’ll keep watch over you tonight.”

And so Loki did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This wouldn't get out of my head and it seemed like something could write in winter time, I tried to make it as cozy as possible. I know there's probably a bunch of stuff incorrect about Thor mythos but whatever. If you like it, leave some kudos and a review, thanks!


End file.
